Une rencontre qui donne des ailes
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Castiel est bloqué au paradis car il n'arrive pas à voler.. Jusqu'au jour ou il rencontre un jeune humain , Dean..


_Hello ! _

_Je suis beaucoup branchée sur les os ou histoires sur les moments au paradis de Castiel avant les Winchesters… Je lis surtout les histoires de __DjinnAtwood__ qui inclus Gabriel et qui parle de sa relation avec son jeune frère.. J'ai décidé de m'y mettre aussi :)_

Le petit angelot était tranquillement assis sur un nuage. Du haut du ciel il observait l'humanité. Il passait la plupart de sa journée là, à regarder les humains vivre.

Il était assez triste car cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'ils les regardaient vivre mais ils voulaient tellement aller voir ce qui se passait réellement sur la Terre.

Il voyait ses ainés arpenter la Terre tandis que lui se retrouver coincée ici, sur son nuage. Mais il faut dire que c'est de sa faute , pour il ne sait quel raison il n'arrive pas à voler.

Son ainé Gabriel faisait tout son possible pour aider à son cadet de déployer ses ailes mais le jeune angelot aux yeux bleus ne voulait pas.

- Allez Castiel , tu m'as déjà vu le faire cent fois… Tu ouvres tes ailes et tu te lances , c'est pas compliqué mon chat…

Le fameux Castiel regarda son ainé avec des yeux apeurés , il secoua la tête et resta assis. Il pencha sa tête et quand il vit l'immensité bleue , se recula et se réinstalla à sa place.

- J'ai trop peur… avoua le bébé

- Mais tu n'as pas avoir peur , je suis là.. Juste en dessous si tu n'arrives pas à battre des ailes je te rattrape d'accord ?

- Non.. Je vais me faire mal et tomber…

L'archange désespéré prit place à coté de son jeune protégé. Il le prit contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tu es vraiment unique toi ? Tu sais que les anges n'ont pas le vertige.. _ria-t-il_

- J'ai trop peur de voler tout seul Gabriel..

- Tu veux voler sur mon dos ?

Le petit ange secoua la tête et se leva précipitamment. L'ainé s'accroupi tandis que son frère passait ses petits bras autour de son cou. Sans plus attendre , Gabriel sauta et s'élança , il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit ce son si particulier , Castiel riait.

Il sourit un peu plus et accéléra. Il atterrit délicatement sur le sol de la Terre. Le jeune archange se mit sur le toit d'une maison. Castiel avait les yeux qui pétillaient et ses cheveux étaient tout désordonné depuis la fameuse chute. Gabriel sourit tendrement avant de tenter de recoiffer son frère sans succès.

Castiel se leva sur ses deux petites jambes incertain. Ses deux ailes restaient obstinément rabattues sur son dos , sans vouloir se dévoiler. Alors que le bébé regardait le soleil , Gabriel se releva.

- Tu veux que j'aille chercher du miel ?

Son cadet se retourna vers lui , un grand sourire sur son visage. Il acquiesça de la tête , Gabriel caressa ses cheveux et s'envola laissant son cadet sur le toit.

Castiel regardait tranquillement une abeille et la suivait. Elle s'échappa vers le ciel laissant le petit brun triste au bord du toit. Quand il abaissa la tête et remarqua qu'il était au bord , il tomba sur ses fesses et remonta rapidement sur le somment du toit.

- Pourquoi tu voles pas ?

L'ange se retourna sur la petit voix. Un petit humain lui faisait face , le sondant de ses petits yeux verts. Il venait de monter sur le toit à son tour et avait prit place à coté de l'être céleste.

- J'y arrive pas.. _confia l'ange ne quittant pas l'humain des yeux_

Ce même humain qui plissait des yeux avant de se pencher en arrière comme pour se confirmer ce qu'il venait de voir..

- Tu as des ailes.. Alors pourquoi tu voles pas ?

- J'ai peur…

- Les anges ont pas peur.. _ria le garcon_

- Je sais mon grand frère me le dit tous le temps mais moi j'ai jamais réussi à voler.. J'ai peur de tomber…

- Moi j'ai peur du noir.. Mais depuis que ma maman dit que des anges veillent sur moi je n'ai plus si peur.. C'est toi qui veille sur moi ? _demanda innocemment le bambin_

- Je veillerais sur toi..

- Merci .. _répondit l'humain_ .. Je m'appelle Dean et toi ?

- Castiel..

- Ouah tu as très joli prénom.._sourit Dean_

- Merci Dean ..

Dean se leva d'un coup et tendit sa main au jeune ange. Castiel plissa les yeux en penchant la tête , signe de questionnement.

- Tu viens avec moi jouer dans l'arbre ? Je sais monter jusqu'au dessus , ma maman dit que je suis un héros car je suis petit et j'ai pas peur de monter.. _répéta-t-il fièrement_

- Je dois pas trop m'éloigner , Gabriel va bientôt revenir me chercher..

- Promis on est pas loin … il est juste là

Le bambin montra du doigt un vieux chêne assez imposant et d'une grandeur incroyable. L'être de Dieu hocha de la tête suivit Dean. Le jeune humain descendit par une petite échelle accroché au mur de la maison. Castiel suivit le mouvement et se trouva sur le sol terrestre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arbre et Dean y grimpa sans hésiter. Castiel mémorisa chaque branche que le jeune garcon avait emprunté et arriva à son tour au sommet de l'arbre. Ils s'assirent sur une grande branche de l'arbre l'un à coté de l'autre…

- Tu as beaucoup de frères et sœurs ? _demanda Dean_

- Oui beaucoup , je les connais pas tous..

- Ma maman attend mon petit frère , il va bientôt naitre.. Je suis tellement content d'avoir un petit frère on pourra jouer ensemble et tout… _s'émerveilla Dean._

Ils restèrent quelques instants installés sur le chêne. Dean se releva rapidement lorsque sa mère l'appela.

- Je suis désolé Castiel mais je dois rentrer..

- D'accord..

- On se revoit bientôt hein ?

- Oui .. _répondit l'ange_

Stressée par un énième appel de sa maman, Dean se pressa pour descendre. Il ne vit pas la branche qui était sur le point de céder , malgré son poids de plume elle cassa alors qu'il avait ses pieds dessus. Sans réfléchir , Castiel s'élança et rattrapa l'enfant avant qu'il ne touche le sol , peu sûr avec ses ailes il atterrit brutalement sur le sol , l'humain sur lui à l'abri.

Les deux êtres avaient fermés les yeux de peur. Quand Dean les rouvrit , il vit deux yeux bleus lui faire face. Il serra son nouvel ami dans ses bras

- Tu as réussi à voler Castiel.. _ria Dean_..

- J'ai eu très peur pour toi..

- Merci Cas'

Il se leva et remit sur pied son protecteur. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers sa maison. En faisant un signe de la main , il dit simplement

- A bientôt.

Castiel regarda son ami humain rentrer chez lui. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique du bruissement d'ailes de son ainé, il plia ses jambes et déploya ses ailes . Il atterrit sans douceur sur le toit. Gabriel s'installa à coté de lui et tendit un sachet rempli de miel. Il ouvrit et en prit dans sa main pour le tendre à son protégé. Castiel prit une grande poignée et mangea.

Il ne dit pas à son frère qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Mais il savait maintenant voler et comme il avait promis à Dean il reviendrait .

* * *

_Alors que pensez vous de ce texte ?_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
